


Aziraphale and Crowley

by Somerville



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Was Raphael (Good Omens), Aziraphale and Crowley Were Both Raphael (Good Omens), Crowley Was Raphael Before He Fell (Good Omens), F/F, F/M, M/M, Mentioned Darth Vader, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 00:17:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19712446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somerville/pseuds/Somerville
Summary: My perspective ...





	Aziraphale and Crowley

I just wanted to record that I'm convinced that Aziraphale is/was Raphael. 

I am fully open to the idea that Crowley also was Raphael. 

I'm told that in German translation, our angel in Good Omens is known as Erziraphael? Apparently, in Arabic, the angel Raphael is known as Isrāfīl, (Israfel, Esrafil)?

As an L1 English speaker myself, I think this might be Pratchett and Gaiman's version of the same send-up of L1 English speakers that Lucas pulled off with Darth Vader :-) 

(I think it's possible Aziraphale is also Elizabeth Bennet, and Crowley is Darcy, mind). 

(Aziraphale and Crowley are definitively Beings from before the start of time, and so, literally a-gender and a-sexual. They clearly belong together, and have the ability to make any Ineffable mutual effort they so desire. I am convinced they are canonically devoted to one another, and that post-canon they will be together for all eternity, in an infinite variation of transcendent forms and relationships as they choose).


End file.
